


The Written

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike's demon trial came with a written exam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Written

Spike sat in the shade of the little hut, paper and number two pencil in hand. He decided to write down a header. “Things I am sorry for.” He crossed it out. “Reasons to be remorseful.” He rubbed it out with the eraser end. “Right. Straight to the list, then.” He jotted down:

 

1\. ‘Calling Buffy “Bitch,” many, many times.’ Obviously a case of self fulfilling prophecy.

 

2\. ‘Calling himself “Love’s Bitch.”‘ See above.

 

3\. ‘I must be a noble vampire. A vampire with a soul.’ She was right. It did sound lame. Painful, too.

 

4\. ‘Make me what I was, so I can give Buffy what she deserves.’ Okay, he knew what that really meant going in. Can’t fool a shamanic demon. But in retrospect, it did sound a tad arrogant.

 

5\. ‘Till love, and this pesky curse, defanged me. And now I’m just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth.’ He reread that, and put his head in his hands. If a souled vampire can pray, please, God, may he never meet Angel again. He would never, ever live it down.

 

6\. ‘Happy meals with legs.’ People. Masses of people. None of whom he could ever bear to eat again. Even Harris.

 

He looked down his list, figuring he was going to need another piece of paper. Maybe a pad. He wrote a title at the top. ‘Things that come back to bite you on the ass.’


End file.
